


Happy Times

by notaliteraltoad



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaliteraltoad/pseuds/notaliteraltoad
Summary: Nick's having a down day, but Sole will always be there for him.





	Happy Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the early days of Sole and Nick's relationship. I really want to make a bunch of fics focusing on these two.
> 
> Yeah, they'll probably all be named after songs from Fallout's radios because I'm a sucker for song titled fics and older songs are awesome.
> 
> EDIT: Changed Sole's name to the generic "Nora". There's not really a huge reason behind it other than I've decided I like using the default Sole better for fics ❤❤❤

Thick fog settled over Diamond City, enveloping everything in an unsettling dusty grey. It was days like these that Nora wished she was tucked up inside with a hot chocolate and one of those amusingly bad TV movies. It had been tradition, really, to grab the blankets and put on the first terrible movie they found - with the express purpose of making fun of how awful it was. Once Shaun joined them Nate always insisted the movies had to be kid friendly - too young to understand or not, he didn’t want his child watching anything inappropriate.

“You all right, doll? You’re in another world.”

With a blink Nora turned to Nick. He was barely two foot away yet his silver metal ‘skin’ was almost invisible in the fog; just two golden orbs staring at her through the grey. He stood by Arturo Rodriguez’s store - the man was little more than a muted blur.

“I’m fine,” she replied, barely containing the sigh, “just… reminiscing.”

Nick dropped a handful of caps onto Arturo’s counter with his latex hand - metal one busy with a stub of a cigarette as always - and quickly bundled up his much needed ammo into his coat pocket. He was by Nora’s side in a second, glowing yellow eyes filled with concern.

How was it that his face hardly moved, his expression barely changed, and yet she always knew what he was thinking?

Before Nick even got a word out, Nora said, “I’m fine, Nick. Just because I’m thinking about my family doesn’t mean I’m upset. Not _this time _,__ anyway. Besides,” she forced a smile onto her lips despite the heavy feeling settling into her stomach, “I have you now - and when we find Shaun, everything will be complete.”

Metal skin or no, Nick somehow managed to go pale - at least that’s what it looked like to Nora when she felt him tense. His eyes shifted away, bare skeleton hand dropping the cigarette and burying itself deep within the pocket of his ancient coat. “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself there, doll; you don’t even know if Shaun will like me.”

Nora beamed - a real, rich smile this time - and pulled Nick into her side with one muscular arm. “Of course he will! He’s my son after all, and I think the world of you.”

Looking at him like this, with his body melting into the fog, glowing eyes and the bare, exposed wiring somehow even more on show, Nora knew most people would find Nick intimidating. Instead of that, though, the fog only served to make him look more beautiful, more handsome - it brought out the uniqueness in his eyes, made him look dashingly mysterious. Just looking at him made her heart warm.

“I’m just saying,” Nick continued, oblivious to Nora’s fond staring, “We don’t want me scaring the kid off.” His lips formed that lopsided grin that Nora loved - but his eyes flicked away, refusing to meet hers.

There was a twinge in Nora’s chest as she reached out for his hands - both of them. Even now they were together he still tried to his his metal one, tried to seem as human as possible. “Hey, we can worry about all that when we actually get Shaun back,” she leaned down to brush a gentle kiss against his intact cheek, smiling as she felt him relax into it, “besides, he’s gonna think you’re great. I know it.”

They stayed like that for a moment, embracing right in the middle of Diamond City Market. The fog muted the sounds of the overcrowded city, reducing everything to background noise. Nora closed her eyes, arms wrapped tightly around Nick, and allowed herself some peace.

When Nick pulled away he was smiling softly - the damaged side of his face making everything a little lopsided. No matter how many times she saw that loving smile, Nora still felt giddy every time. “Thanks, doll.”

Before Nora had the chance to utter a reply, a deep, angry grunt reached her ears. A tall, well built man swam into view as he strode over, finger pointed accusingly at Nick. “What do you think you’re doing with this girl? Leave her alone and head on back to your  _detective agency _.__ ” He spat out the words with such force, such _disgust,_ that a woman behind him actually took a step back.

Nora’s stomach lurched at the words, something red and hot beginning to bubble inside her. “Hey, how about  _you_ leave  _him_ alone, huh? We were just minding our own business, thanks.” Hands clenched into fists - but instead of lashing out she wrapped a hand gently around Nick’s.

The man blinked but said nothing. It was as if he genuinely couldn’t comprehend her words. What kind of an idiot asshole was he? After a moment he snapped back to attention, gaze flicking from Nick, then Nora, then back again. “You mean you  _ _know__ this weirdo? Look, I get it, he’s done a lot for Diamond City - but he’s still a synth, kiddo. Stay away from that  _freak._ ”

Nora held his gaze evenly, hand still firmly in Nick’s - but from the corner of her eyes she saw people wandering over. Great, a _crowd._ Just what they needed! Why couldn’t people learn to mind their own damn business?

Nick tugged gently at her arm. “It’s not worth it. Let’s head back.” Although his voice was steady it was blank, closed off. Nora had spent so much time coaxing Nick to let his guard down, to open up and allow himself to _ _feel -__ this piece of shit was _ _not__ about to strike him down again.

“Fine,” she hissed through her teeth. By now she was  _ _seething,__ hot and ready to throw a punch. When she rose a hand up to flip the man her middle finger, her palm was ringed with the crescent moons of her long nails. “Fuck you.”

With one last lingering glare, Nora allowed Nick to hurriedly tow her away from the scene. He didn’t run, but there was enough urgency in his stride to tell her he wanted out of there  _ _fast,__ and he didn’t even pause to light a cigarette for the walk like he usually would.

By the time they rounded the corner Nick had let go of her arm; but his pace hadn’t slowed. He focused straight ahead but his gaze was lowered, back hunched. Not at all like his usual easy saunter.

They walked the rest of the short distance in silence as thick and heavy as the fog surrounding them. The further they walked, the more it seemed to press down on Nora like a physical force.

They  _finally_ reached the agency. It seemed like a hundred years had passed; but also like barely seconds. Perhaps she had been locked in cryo again and hadn’t realised.

“Hey Nick?”

Yellow eyes flicked to Nora, latex hand against the door handle but not turning it. “Yeah?”

“You know that guy just wanted to get a reaction out of us, right? Don’t think anything of it.” She reached out to wrap her arms around him, to embrace him in a warm, loving hug. Nick had been put through more than anyone deserved - how people could be so cruel was completely beyond her. Just the thought of that guy’s smarmy, leering face sent a shiver that coursed right through her.

Nick didn’t lean into her touch like he usually did. Instead he just shrugged her off, unlatched the door and slipped inside. He did, at least, grace her with a few strained words. “I know. Don’t worry about me, doll.” He paused to cast Nora another fleeting glance - now, in the dim light of the agency she saw his tightly pursed lips. “I’ve got some paperwork I need to look over before I see Ellie tomorrow, so I’ll be up for a while.”

She knew what that meant. _ _Don’t wait up for me.__ Ever since Ellie found her own place, Nick and Nora had split their time between Home Plate and the agency. He didn’t sleep; but he claimed he enjoyed just sharing a bed with her and resting. Apparently that rest was going to come late tonight.

Coldness settled in Nora’s stomach, replacing the red hot anger from just minutes before. “Nick, if you want to talk about it-”

“I’m _fine _,__ ” he cut her off; but his voice was slow and tired, not angry, “I deal with that kind of shit all the time. This is nothing new. Get some sleep, okay?” Without another word he moved to his desk and all but collapsed onto the rickety old chair. He grabbed a file from the stack - as messy as it always was - but he didn’t seem to take notice of which one he picked.

There was no point in lingering by the doorway trying to force an answer from him. Prying would do two things - make Nick more defensive, and ensure Nora was sleeping alone that night.

With a heavy sigh she simply nodded. A stray strand of hair fell in her eyes but she ignored it, regarding Nick through the blond curtains and narrowed eyes. Finally, “sure. ‘Night, Nick.”

* * *

 

A tanned hand shot out in the dark, thick fingers stumbling for the heavy Pip-Boy sitting on the bedside table. It lit up, greenish yellow glaring at Nora from the gloom.

One. It was one in the bloody morning. Nora _should_ have been fast asleep, dead to the world - so why was she awake? And why did everything just feel… _ _off?__

With a grunt she heaved herself into a sitting position, heavy eyes threatening to slip closed at any second. Through the fog in her brain Nora registered a dim light; just the faint beam of a table lamp from the front of the agency. The golden glow reminded her of Nick’s eyes; so warm, like the very beginning of a sunset. It left her with a contented soft feeling in her stomach.

At least until she realised what that glow meant. Nick Valentine was not in bed - he was still sitting at his desk. Synth or not, he needed rest just like everyone else. Well, maybe not  _just_ like everyone else - but that wasn’t the point!

Fighting back the urge to yell, Nora did her best to ignore the impatient twitching of her freckled hands. Clad in just her ratty sports bra and a pair of dusty slacks, she threw the covers back and strode into Nick’s work space.

The clunky old typewriter clicked away as Nick pushed the keys, latex hand doing a much better job of it than his skeleton one. He didn’t seem to notice Nora at first - or if he did, he didn’t look up. She stood there watching with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed as he reached for the packet of cigarettes.

Her hands, held rigidly by her side, began to twitch again. The restlessness spread to her wrist, up her arms, holding stiff tension in her shoulders as if something was pressing down on them.

Nick, still oblivious to her presence a mere few metres away, slipped the cigarette into his mouth and retrieved the silver lighter from the desk. In one swift motion the cigarette lit up, a trail of smoke billowing from the end. For someone who couldn’t taste or breathe, he loved those things.

Another way to try and appear more human. He tried so damn hard to be more accommodating to people, and they gave him nothing in return.

Just like that, every last drop of fight left her. Nora was left with heavy eyelids struggling to stay open. She remained standing there, watching Nick work diligently in the faint light of the table lamp and ancient bulb. She felt warmth spread throughout her chest again, settling into that familiar fondness for the man she loved.

“Hey, Nick? You sure you’re all right?”

Of course he wasn’t - stupid question! - but what else could she say? He pretended not to care what people said, brushed it off like it was no big deal. She knew, though, by the way he averted his gaze when he passed people in the street; the way he always angled his most damaged side away from the person he spoke to; the way he always seemed just a little too reserved, even for a world like this.

Glowing eyes rested on Nora’s face, lips pursing slightly around the cigarette. “Hey, kid. What are you doing up?”

“Waiting for  _ _you__ to come to bed. Do you even know what time it is?”

Nick ducked his head with a sheepish sigh. he took a moment to tap the ashes into the tray by the typewriter, still not quite meeting her gaze. “I don’t know… late? I’m guessing late.”

Nora’s stomach knotted as she stepped closer, slowly closing the gap between them. “Well you need rest - and I’m not going back to bed until you come too. You work too much, Nick.”

Most of Nick’s desk was a cluttered mess - stained folders littered the warped wood of the desk, pens scattered on every available inch of space and there was a collection of mugs that admittedly belonged mostly to Nora. Ellie, too, but Nora had always been the untidy sort. She brushed away the worst of the stationary; just enough for her to perch on the edge of the desk, wide hips making the ancient surface creak.

At least if the desk broke under her, it might make Nick laugh.

“Look, Nick,” Nora reached out a freckle-splattered hand as she spoke, “I can tell something is bothering you. You’re the type to work yourself to the bone, and I admire that - but this is bad even for you. I went to bed  _three hours_ ago.” Her hand carefully brushed against his exposed cheek. It was rough beneath her fingers; but the edges were no longer sharp, worn down with time.

Nick leaned into her touch, his own latex hand coming to rest on her knee. Once he would have avoided skin-on-skin (well,  _sort of skin _)__ contact as much as possible - but now he didn’t even pause at touching her above the cut off of her pajama shorts. How had they come so far, yet Nick still wouldn’t just  _ _talk__ to her?

The only thing he said was, “it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me.”

Nora dropped her hand from Nick’s cheek. It curled by her side in a loose fist. A low groan escaped her lips before she could stop it - she was supposed to be  _ _supportive! -__ and that all too familiar feeling rose up. Like a pot about to boil over, the steam already beginning to escape the lid. “Okay, forget it. If you don’t want to talk, don’t. I’m going back to bed.”

For the first time in… well,  _ever,_ Nora wished she was back at Home Plate. Shaking off Nick’s hand she shoved herself away from the desk, marching to the corner where the bed sat.

She passed a line of metal filing cabinets on the way; rusted and all but falling apart, they weren’t much good for holding anything. Nora felt the sudden urge to kick them, the thought swelling in her mind with enough ferocity she felt her leg move before she could stop it. Her leg made contact with a resounding _ _crash__ that seemed to echo throughout the entire agency.

There was a brief moment of relief, the tension flooding from Nora - followed by a stabbing pain in her calf. When she looked down, Nora saw crimson. Her eyes made contact with a piece of jagged metal sticking out from a broken corner, stained with her own blood.

“God  _dammit!_ ”

“Doll?” Nick’s voice was laced with concern. In moments he was by her side, arms gently wrapping around her shoulders like a safety blanket. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just  _ _peachy,”__ she shot back with a scowl, thick brows knitting together. Nora knew that if she could see herself, she would be able to see faint lines marring her forehead. The wasteland had aged her in more ways than she could count.

“Sit down and I’ll patch you up.” Nick ghosted a kiss across her forehead - so subtly Nora would have missed it if she hadn’t watched him. It was far lighter, more hesitant than she was used to; bringing her back to the early days of their romance when he seemed almost scared to touch her.

His skin hand was gentle but firm against her shoulder as he guided her to the desk, settling her down on the rickety old chair. Despite the blood slowly tricking down her leg, Nora sank into the chair - and into Nick’s touch. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend everything was okay.

Unfortunately for her, Nora never was one to stick her head in the sand. Perhaps things would have been easier if she  _was_ the type.

Nick’s hand slipped from her arm as he moved to grab the medical kit from a drawer beside her. She suddenly felt cold without his touch, like the air around her had chilled without his presence.

No one spoke as Nick unpacked the med kit. Silence filled the agency. It seemed tangible, like a physical force weighing down on Nora. The darkness seemed thicker, somehow, even though the side light shone just the same.

Beside her, Nick kept his steady gaze on her leg, not looking up once. His skin hand was deft and precise as he soaked a cloth in alcohol, careful to avoid getting it near his wires. “Don’t want it going septic and I don’t have any antibiotics. Myra might have Med-X in stock but…” he shrugged.

Right. Myra, the synth hating idiot, probably refused to serve him. Nora herself never shopped at the Surplus unless Percy was out front because of it.

They lapsed into that same stifling silence once more. Nora’s eyes dipped down as Nick knelt in front of her, alcohol soaked cloth in one hand. He dabbed at the cut with such gentle care she barely felt the sting as it made contact with the wound. A small hiss escaped her lips, though, as the prickling sensation traced up her leg.

“Sorry doll,” Nick muttered, but not another word was said between them.

With the blood gone, Nora saw that the gash wasn’t too bad - a surface wound, barely two inches long. She had gained worse wounds helping build shacks in Sunshine Tidings. She wore those ones proudly - they were a sign that she was doing good things, capable of surviving in a world so unlike her own.  _ _This__ one though; well, it was just a sign of her own stupidity.

Nick plucked a roll of bandages up next, gently hands slowly wrapping the white fabric around her leg. Not too tight; just enough to stem the bleeding and keep her protected. The pressure felt good - a reminder that someone was willing to look after her. Even after she had been a complete dick.

As he tied off the end of the bandage, Nick spoke. “You were only trying to help. I’m sorry, doll.”

Nora’s brow creased as her eyes rested on his face. The lamp cast a warm yellow glow across his skin, making him look more gold than metallic silver.

“What do you mean?”

He sighed and pulled himself to his feet. He dropped the last of the bandages back into the medical kit, then tucked the alcohol away beside them. Although he seemed intently focused on making sure everything fit inside nice and neatly, Nora knew it was just an excuse to look busy. It was a well known Nick tactic - the same reason he always fiddled with his lighter.

Eventually, when there was nothing more to do, Nick clicked the medical kit closed and turned to face her. In the semi-darkness his eyes glowed even brighter - he always looked so handsome in low light. It emphasised the non-human parts of him, but that just made him look even more wonderful.

With nothing left to focus on, Nick lowered himself into the seat at the other side of the desk. From this angle, it felt very much like he was sitting down for an interrogation.

Wasn’t that kind of what this was, though? He certainly didn’t  _ _want__ to discuss… whatever this was. Guilt wrapped it’s way around Nora, settling heavily in her gut.

“Look, doll, I’ve been by myself as far back as I remember. What you and I have, I’ve never had before. Someone who just… accepts me, and everything I am without a second thought. I’m not used to it, is all. Sometimes I still expect you to realise what you’re doing, what I am and just… I don’t know, pack up and leave.”

Nora’s chest felt like an empty cavern. After all this time, from the moment they met in this dingy little building up to this very second, had she  _ _ever__ given him reason to think she would do that? It wasn’t his fault; he had been mistreated for so long; but his words still left a sour taste in her mouth.

She reached a hand over the desk, thick fingers searching, before entwining with his own. “Nick, I would  _ _never__ do that. Ever. You mean the absolute  _ _world__ to me.”

When he smiled, the corner of his lips pulled up a little more on one side - that’s how Nora knew it was genuine. She had learned the little ticks and quirks of his synthetic face a long time ago. “I know, but it doesn’t stop the insecurities from creeping up on me.” That beautiful smile faltered, lips curling into a deep frown. “I didn’t want to unload all of this on you; that’s why I kept insisting I was fine. I don’t care what people say about  _ _me -__ I’m more than used to it… but it isn’t right that people see us together and try to involve you too.”

Oh. This whole time she had been simmering in her own frustration, and Nick had only been trying to save her feelings. God, the two of them were a mess.

Her hand squeezed his, a brief reassurance that everything was okay. And it was, now that she had stopped being an idiot. “It happens, I’ll get used to it. Honestly, I’m more worried about what people say about  _you._ I guess we’re both a little quick to jump to each other’s defensive.” She let out a small laugh; but it came out more of a sigh. Hell, she was exhausted.

“I really am sorry, doll. I thought it was better for us both if I just put it to the back of my mind. Work has always helped that.” Gold eyes flickered down, damaged hand fumbling for the pack of cigarettes deep within his pocket. When he held the lighter to his face it illuminated him in soft orange-yellow; the naked flame flickering against the intact side of his cheek.

A soft smile graced her face as she gave his hand another squeeze, soft flesh against firm latex and metal. “I get it. Well, I don’t really, because I’m not a synth and I’ve never had to go through this but- ah fuck, you know what I mean.” Why was it that whenever she wanted to say something meaningful, she fucked it up? With a sigh Nora ran a hand through her dirty blond hair, feeling it tangle around her fingers. “I’m just trying to say that I’m here for you - and if you feel like burying yourself in your work helps deal with this shitty world then hey, who am I to stop you. Just don’t bottle it all up, okay?”

He let out a strained chuckle, cigarette smoke billowing from his scarred lips. “I guess I’m just not used to people actually caring. I mean, I know Piper and Ellie do - but there’s still certain things I would never burden them with.”

“Like knowing how much other people get to you?”

A slow nod, bright, glowing eyes averting from Nora’s unwavering blue gaze. “Yeah. Like that.”

Nora’s vision blurred, eyes suddenly damp. When she blinked, warmth touched her cheek. Wait, why was she crying? Quickly, so Nick wouldn’t notice as he looked up, Nora brushed them away with the back of her free hand. Knowing he had made her cry, even if it wasn’t really his fault, wasn’t going to help him now.

“I’m here for you no matter what - I mean that, Nick. Whether it’s huge, world endingly bad or just something you think is silly, please just talk to me. Or Piper, or Ellie or hell, even  _Hancock_. Just. Don’t ignore your feelings. Promise?”

Nick smiled that gorgeous, radiant smile of his and it sent warmth through Nora’s entire being. For one brief moment their eyes locked, and Nora knew two things; one, that she and Nick were going to be okay, and two; that she was going to punch the _ _shit__ out of anyone who said a bad word about him again.

“If I promise to start talking to you more, do you promise to stop kicking things so much?”

Nora let out a burst of snorting laughter so forceful she almost tumbled from the chair. “Fine. No more hiding your true feelings, no more kicking stuff that’s going to make me bleed. Deal.”

Nick rose from his chair, the lamp casting dark shadows across his face. Nora was struck again by how truly handsome he was - no, more than that. There was something almost ethereal about the way the light danced across his silver skin, the way his eyes glowed so warmly in the dim light.

She felt light; lighter than she had in weeks. This conversation had been just as therapeutic for her as it had been for Nick.

Nick stubbed out the last of the cigarette and held out his hand - his ruined, skeletal one, not his flesh one - and pulled Nora to her feet so easily she might as well have been made of air. “Now if I remember correctly you wanted me to come to bed. Is that offer still open?” His smile was wide, radiant, and every ounce of his earlier uneasiness had vanished.

Placing a kiss against his temple, Nora breathed a sigh of relief. “Always. Now come on, I’m fucking  _ _shattered.__ ”

They collapsed into bed together, having to squish together to make room on the narrow, single mattress. Nora curled into Nick’s side, one arm slung around his waist, the other tucked underneath him.

Their sleeping arrangements were never exactly comfortable; it was cramped and cold, and Nick wasn’t the softest person in the world. Really though, who was she to complain? After all, she had Nick - and what else did she need?

Before sleep completely overtook her, Nora nuzzled into the crook of Nick’s neck - careful of the wires nesting there - and muttered. “’Night babe. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! If you can, please leave me a review; what did you enjoy, what could I improve on, what should I do next? I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> If you like my work, you can find my tumblr @notaliteraltoad where I do writing commissions!


End file.
